As wireless devices become more pervasive and technologically capable, services shared between the wireless devices also become more pervasive. For example, the services may include functionality that is provided between devices in an ad-hoc manner or functionality that relates to interacting with other devices within a close proximity when a wireless device is moving between locations. A wireless device that moves between locations will not initially be aware of other devices in different locations and not aware of services provided by the other devices. Discovery communications are a type of wireless communication that the wireless device may use to discover devices and services provided by the devices.
A discovery communication is an open communication that is not encrypted or otherwise secured in order to permit other devices to easily determine availability of services from the discovery communication. However, because the communications are open they are vulnerable to eavesdropping and attacks by malicious users. Accordingly, sharing services between wireless devices presents security difficulties.